Chroniques d'une demi vélane
by Serelia
Summary: Une jeune fille de beaubaton arrive à Poudlard, personne ne la connait, c'est une orpheline. Elle est introvertie, mal assurée, mais dégage un charme irrestible... Qui estelle ? C'est ce que Severus Rogue aimerait bien savoir, cependant il n'est pas le se
1. La nouvelle élève

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello tout le monde, c'est ma première fic... les chapitres sont plus ou moins cours. Dans cette fic il y a trois tomes donc le premier n'est pas génial et un peut simplet mais les deux autres ont beaucoup plus évolué. J'ai écrit ce premier tome il y a 4 ans déjà et je n'ai pas eu le coeur à tout réecrire.

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, sauf Nadrelan qui est un personnage de ma création.

**_

* * *

_ **

_Chroniques d'une demi vélane_

Tome I

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**La nouvelle élève.**_

Les élèves de Serpentard et Gryffondor travaillaient tranquillement en cours de potion, lorsque le professeur Dumbledore frappa à la porte.

Il traversa la salle et se dirigea vers le professeur Rogue.

Severus, venez dans mon bureau immédiatement. Ordonna t'il.

Qu'y a t'il ?

Venez je vous expliquerai en chemin.

Severus et le directeur sortirent précipitamment de la salle de classe et montèrent les escaliers.

Il y a une nouvelle élève, commença Dumbledore, elle vient de Beaubaton. Le choixpeau a décidé qu'elle irait à Serpentard.

Qu'y est-ce ?

Nadrelan Orinlas, la pauvre enfant est orpheline. Ses parents sont morts depuis longtemps, elle a été élevée par sa grand mère. Mais cette dernière est morte il a peu.

Avec qui vit elle ?

Un tuteur qui ce fait passer pour son oncle. Je vais vous demandez d'être le plus agréable avec elle, elle est très fragile.

Mais professeur je ne peux pas faire de favoritisme !

Ce n'ai pas ce que je vous demande Severus ! Mais ne soyez pas agressif avec elle.

Dumbledore empêcha Severus de riposter, ils approchaient du bureau du directeur.

Il ouvrit la porte. Le professeur MacGonagall était face à un grand fauteuil qui tournait le dos aux deux hommes. Le professeur des métamorphoses leur fit un grand sourire.

Les voilà mon enfant, dit elle en s'adressant au fauteuil.

Dumbledore désigna quelques sièges en face de celui-ci pour les deux autres professeurs.

Severus s'assit et regarda en direction du fauteuil. Une jeune fille d'environ seize ans était assise. Elle avait le teint très pale, de long cheveux dorés et de grands yeux bleus. Il fut frappé par sa beauté. Elle avait des traits presque surnaturels. Il l'a contempla longuement. Nadrelan ne regardait personne. Ses yeux étaient baissés. Elle fixait le pied du bureau du directeur. Le professeur Dumbledore énonça les règles puis son emploi du temps. Il demanda au professeur Rogue de l'emmener maintenant aux cachots pour son premier cours de potions.

Nadrelan prit son sac, se leva et suivit son professeur. Severus ne pu s'empêcher d'user de son don en occlumancie. Il ne décela rien, son esprit était trop embrouillé.

Il ouvrit la porte du cachot et avant d'entrer il se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui ordonna de rester à la fin du cours.

En s'avançant dans la pièce, il expliqua :

Voici mademoiselle Nadrelan Orinlas, elle fait partit désormais de la maison Serpentard. J'espère que vous lui ferez bon accueil. Mais pas maintenant monsieur Malefoy !

A l'entente de son nom, un garçon blond qui s'était retourné vers Nadrelan sursauta.

Le cours continua dans le plus grand silence, jusqu'à la sonnerie. Malefoy prit son sac et se dirigea vers la nouvelle.

Salut, dit il en se passant la main dans ses cheveux blonds, je m'appelle Drago, Drago Malefoy.

Salut, dit elle dans un murmure , elle pensait qu'elle allait y avoir droit jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Bon et bien si tu as un problème, ou je ne sais quoi, pense à moi, ajouta t'il lorsqu'il vit son directeur de maison s'approcher d'eux.

Il partit précipitamment.

Suivez-moi, ordonna Severus.

Elle le suivit sans rien dire jusque dans son bureau. Il s'assit et commença :

D'après vos derniers résultats scolaires, vous êtes une élève hors paire ! Pas une seule retenue, rien.

Cette fois-ci Nadrelan regardait son professeur. Elle sourit.

Non, je n'ai jamais eu de sanction.

Severus tressaillit, il pouvait sentir ce que Nadrelan ressentait, c'était une grande tristesse, mais aussi une très forte douleur morale. Comme ci elle n'avait plus aucune force pour lutter. Il ne s'y attendait pas.

C'est bien, dit il simplement.

Sa voix avait changé. Il essaya de changer de sujet, le plus vite possible.

Je voix que monsieur Malefoy vous a déjà proposé une aide. Un sentiment égoïste vint l'arrêter.

Oui, il a l'air gentil.

Se rendez vous n'avait que trop duré pour Nadrelan, elle voulait plutôt se reposer. Comprenant qu'il n'avait plus rien à se dire, il la laissa partir.

Deux filles attendaient à la porte. L'une d'elles lui adressèrent la parole :

Salut Nadrelan, je m'appelle Pansy Parkinson et elle c'est Mélissende Lirva. Le professeur Rogue nous a demandé de te faire visiter. Suis nous.

Les deux filles parlèrent beaucoup d'elle, tout de suite Nadrelan avait du mal a les supporter, mais elle ne parlait presque pas. Elle voulait tellement être dans son dortoir. Elles la conduisirent au dortoir des Serpentards, Elle se faufila derrière un groupe de jeunes gens pour éviter Malefoy et ses deux amis idiots. Son lit était près de la fenêtre. Ses affaires avaient été montées. Elle s'assit sur son lit et poussa un long soupir, elle avait changé de vie. Mais préférait nettement l'ancienne. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'allait pas rentrer chez elle avant la fin de l'année scolaire et c'était très bien comme ça. Elle descendit à la grande salle pensant qu'il fallait bien supporter les deux autres comparses.


	2. Quelques mois plus tard

**Note de l'auteur : **Je mets tout de suite le second chapitre en ligne parce que je déteste, lorsque je lis une fanfiction rester sur un premier chapitre... Enfin bref voilà la suite avec un peu de Drago Malefoy (vous inquitez pas il ne restera tout le temps aussi gamin !

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 2 **_

_**Quelques mois plus tard.**_

Nadrelan s'était épanouie au collège. Elle était devenue plus sociable. Sauf avec les Serpentards. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis dans sa maison. Elle croyait que son directeur de maison la prenait pour une folle, car il l'a fixait assez souvent. Elle détestait ça. De plus, il était très injuste avec ses amis. Dans la grande salle elle se retournait souvent pour parler avec Angelina Jonhson et Parvati Patil. C'était deux de ses amies côté Gryffondor. Elle aimait beaucoup Luna Lovegood qui lui rappelait une de ses amies lorsqu'elle était à Beaubaton. Un rouquin de chez les Gryffondor la faisait toujours rire. Il lui avait dit bonjour une fois, timidement. Depuis, dès qu'elle était dans les parages il ne cessait jamais de faire le pitre. Chez les Serpentard, elle était montrée du doigt. Car elle n'avait aucune haine contre les Gryffondor et elle respectait chaque personne. Mais les filles Serpentardes lui parlaient tout de même car elle attirait tous les garçons.

Elle sortit de la grande salle avec Parvati, elles étaient en grande discussion lorsque Malefoy et ses deux acolytes les arrêtèrent.

Tu n'a pas autre chose à faire Patil, comme te racheter une tête ? Fiche le camp !

Tu me dégoûte Malefoy, regarde toi avant de parler !

Nadrelan ne put rien dire, Parvati tourna les talons.

Qu'es-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?

Oh, juste te parler.

Il fit signe à Crabe et Goyle de rester sur place.

Viens par ici, on sera plus tranquille pour discuter.

C'est urgent ?

Oui assez, tu vois, depuis que je t'es vue je ne pense qu'a toi.

Merci, c'est flatteur, ironisa t'elle

Voilà, j'aimerai que tu deviennes ma petite amie.

Non mais tu rigoles !

Elle éclata de rire. Malefoy ne savait plus que faire. Il s'approcha très près d'elle, lui prit très vite la tête et l'embrassa. Mais cette fois-ci Nadrelan réagit à la vitesse de l'éclaire, elle le repoussa et le gifla puis tourna les talons. Malfoy resta sur place. Lorsqu'il revint vers ses amis, ceux-ci le regardait d'un air interrogateur. Bien sûr ils s'étaient vite aperçus de la grosse trace rouge sur la joue de Drago. Mais ils n'osaient poser aucune question.

Nadrelan était furieuse contre lui. Elle retrouva Parvati un peu plus loin avec Angelina. Elle leur raconta tout. Les deux amies s'esclaffèrent. Nadrelan ne pouvant trouver de réconfort décida d'aller dehors pour se calmer un peu.

Pendant ce temps là, Séverus Rogue sortit de la grande salle, il se dirigea vers son bureau lorsqu'il entendit des murmures. Il reconnut la voix de Malefoy. Il s'approcha tout doucement et se cacha derrière une statue.

Qu'elle fille stupide ! Moi je vous dis que dans un mois elle tombera dans mes bras. Je serais le seul à être gentil avec elle, car je vais retourner tous ses amis contre elle. Elle pensera que je suis le seul à l'aimer, et je l'aurais enfin.

Crabe et Goyle ricanèrent. Séverus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, un élève de sa maison montait un plan contre une autre élève de la même maison. Depuis l'arrivée de miss Nadrelan, c'est le monde à l'envers ! Pensa t'il. La voix niaise de Goyle s'éleva :

Mais Drago, elle t'a mis une gifle, tu crois qu'elle va t'accepter lorsque tout le monde lui aura tourné le dos.

Séverus sourit, cela lui faisait penser à une autre fille qu'il avait connu il y a longtemps. Malefoy riposta aussitôt :

Tais-toi imbécile ! Ne le dites à personne vous m'entendez, à personne…

Séverus n'écoutait plus, il s'éloigna. Il passa devant une fenêtre et vit Nadrelan assise au pied d'un arbre. Une idée lui passa par la tête, ce serait un bon moyen pour enfin parler avec elle, se dit il. Il sortit, et se dirigea vers l'arbre ou était adossée la jeune fille. Elle était absorbée dans ses idées et n'entendit pas son professeur venir. Elle leva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit l'homme lui adresser la parole :

Vous allez attraper froid, lui lança t'il.

Ce sont mes affaires !

Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton ! Je ne fais que vous prévenir.

Désolée, vous prenez pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Allez rentrer, c'est bientôt le couvre feu.

Elle se leva et rentra dans son dortoir sans broncher. C'était un bon début pensa t'il, je ne me suis pas trop disputé avec elle, et même si je suis resté auprès d'elle que deux minutes.


	3. L'instinct

**Réponse à ma première reviews : **Kyaaaah ma première reviews ! j'suis émue ! petite larme d'émotion Herm... Bonjour Jaleika Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews c'est super sympa et puis ça m'encourage pour écrire la suite... pour l'instant je suis en train d'écrire le 25ème chapitre de cette fic... donc ça avence ! Pour la peine je vais mettre en ligne un second chapitre Tchaoo et bonne lecture !

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà un autre chapitre... un peu court... m'enfin cette fic est assez irrégulière sur ce point là !

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**L'instinct.**_

Nous étions en plein mois de Mars et il c'était mis à neiger. Une bonne couche blanche recouvrait tous les alentours du château. Nadrelan avait fini sa potion avant tout le monde, elle attendait la fin du cours. Elle se demandait pourquoi toutes les personnes qu'elle côtoyait ne lui parlaient presque plus et la fuyait même. Elle était retourné au stade de départ. Bien sûr, elle savait très bien qu'elle serai acceptée dans le petit groupe d'Hermione Granger. Eux aussi étaient, pour ainsi dire, rejetés. Mais ils s'attiraient trop d'ennuis. Il ne fallait surtout pas avoir d'ennuis. La journée se passa normalement. Seul Drago semblait toujours s'intéresser à elle. Pourtant, la jeune fille ne chercha pas à le voir, ni même lui parler. Cela ferai bientôt un mois qu'elle ne lui parlait plus. Au dîner, elle se sentait fébrile. Hermione s'en aperçu :

Ca va Nad ?

Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai juste mal à la tête.

Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, renchérit Ron.

Non, je t'assure Ron, ça va, elle ne peux pas guérir les coups de fatigue. Un simple sommeil réparateur me ferai le plus grand bien.

Elle se leva de table, en même temps Drago et Séverus la dévisagèrent. Elle sortit de la grande salle et se dirigea vers son dortoir, direction : son lit. Il n'y avait personne. Elle s'endormit d'un sommeil profond.

Séverus méditait, seul, dans son bureau. Nadrelan ne parle plus à personne. Le plan de Malefoy aurait-il marché ? Pensa t'il. Je ne l'espère pas. Ce qui l'exaspérait le plus, ce n'était pas le plan sadique de son protégé mais le fait qu'elle parle avec les personnes qu'il déteste le plus. Miss Je-sais-tout, un stupide rouquin et Potter ! Les seuls qui ne l'avait pas rejeté. Quelle attention délicate, ironisa t'il.

Un chant mélodieux parvint aux oreilles de Nadrelan. C'était ce soir, elle devait le faire ce soir. Elle se leva fébrilement de son lit, descendît du dortoir des filles et se retrouva dans la salle commune. Elle se dirigea vers la porte lorsqu'une main sur son épaule l'en empêcha. Elle fit volte face, c'était Malefoy. Il avait un grand sourire, il mettait son plan a exécution. Nadrelan le repoussa et continua d'avancer vers la porte. Drago lui barra le chemin. La jeune fille ne pouvait plus se contrôler, elle avait une seule idée en tête, sortir maintenant. Drago était entre elle et la porte. Elle savait très bien ce qui pourrait le faire bouger. Elle l'attira à elle, l'embrassa puis le repoussa. Elle ouvrit la porte et se sauva. Il fallait qu'elle sorte et maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle courut pour ne plus être à porter de vue. Et se métamorphosa. Ses cheveux dorés, mis en natte se dénouèrent et voletait comme s'il y avait du vent. Sa peau se mit a briller. Elle se mit à danser dans la neige. Elle émanait une puissante lumière blanche.

Séverus faisait, comme tous les soirs une ronde de nuit. Par delà les arbres il aperçut une lueur. Qu'est-ce qu'Hagrid fabrique encore ? Se demanda t'il. Mais lorsqu'il vit entrer Hagrid dans sa cabane, il décida d'aller voir par lui même. L'endroit n'était pas très loin. Il s'approcha doucement et découvrit Nadrelan dans une robe blanche les pieds nus dans la neige. Il comprit tout de suite et se retourna. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit séduit par la vélane. Mais c'était trop tard il avait beau lutté, il s'avançait à chaque fois un peu plus. Nadrelan aurait pu alors le tuer, mais cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'elle sautillait dans la neige, elle n'avait plus de force. Tout s'arrêta tout à coup. Séverus reprit ses esprits. Nadrelan exténuée s'effondra dans la neige.

* * *

**Comme promisun deuxième chapitre en plus**


	4. Entre la vie et la mort

**Note de l'auteur : **Hopvoici le quatrièmechapitre en ligne en l'honneur de ma première reviews !

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**Entre la vie et la mort**_

Séverus se précipita vers elle, sa robe était toute mouillée. Lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras elle ne bougea pas. Ses lèvres et ses pieds avaient pris une couleur bleutée. Séverus se mit à courir tant bien que mal dans la neige. Se répétant sans cesse, plus vite, plus vite, elle va mourir de froid. Mais il se souvint que l'infirmière était partit depuis trois jours à Londres pour une importante réunion. Personne n'avait pu la remplacer. Il descendit alors les marches quatre à quatre et ouvrit violemment la grande porte de son bureau. Il traversa la pièce et ouvrit une seconde porte, il déposa Nadrelan sur son lit. Séverus chercha plusieurs énormes couvertures et les disposèrent près du feu. Il prit Nadrelan et la coucha dessus. Il réfléchit un instant, il avait peur de lui enlever sa robe. Mais lorsqu'il vit que la jeune fille ne montrait plus aucun signe de vie il se décida très vite. Le moment était critique. Il lui enleva sa robe. Son corps était très blanc. Il prit sur une des étagère une bouteille d'alcool. La déboucha et en versa sur ses mains. Il commença a frictionner le corps inerte de la jeune fille. Sur son visage, la peur s'inscrivait plus les demis heures avançaient. Il répéta les mêmes gestes pendant plusieurs heures. Il avait vraiment trop chaud près du feu mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que tout cela ne servait plus a rien et qu'il fallait mieux attendre, il s'arrêta, la recouvrit de plusieurs couvertures, rajouta plusieurs autre bûches dans le feu. Il tomba de fatigue à côté de Nadrelan. Il n'avait dormit que quatre heures lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ne faisait pas encore jour. Il était persuadé que la jeune fille avait bougé de place depuis la dernière fois. Pourtant, elle avait toujours l'air sans vie. Les vapeurs de l'alcool lui remontait jusque dans les sinus. Il voyait trouble et se rallongea. Lorsque le jour pointait à l'horizon, Séverus avait reprit ses esprits. Il fixa la jeune femme et s'aperçut à cet instant qu'elle avait vraiment changé de place. Elle dormait sur le ventre. Il voulut voir si elle n'avait pas froid. Il s'approcha et du bout des doigts il toucha sa peau blanche. Tout semblait normal à présent. Il était si heureux de ne pas avoir perdu son élève. Quelque chose en dessous de ses cheveux attira son attention. Il les écarta d'un mouvement délicat. C'était un tatouage qui représentait une tête de licorne. Il était situé sur l'omoplate de Nadrelan. Il ne pu s'empêcher de la contempler, un autre tatouage était sur son poignet. Une inscription dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas l'entourait. La jeune fille commença à bouger, il s'éloigna un peu. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda devant elle, elle ne se rappelait de rien. Seulement qu'elle avait embrassé Malefoy pour sortir le plus vite possible. Elle bougea en direction du maître des potions. Elle prit peur lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était nu dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas avec son professeur qui avait la chemise ouverte. Séverus voyant tout cela la rassura de suite :

Ne craigniez rien, vous avez fait un malaise dans la neige.

Vous m'avez sauvé ?

Oui, on peut dire ça.

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas à l'infirmerie ?

Madame Pomfresh est absente pour plusieurs jours.

Je crois alors que je vous dois la vie. Merci.

Ce n'est rien, reposez vous maintenant. Nous sommes dimanche, je resterais près de vous.

Nadrelan se laissa transporter jusqu'au lit de Séverus sans protester, puis s'endormit cette fois pour un sommeil réparateur. Séverus avait demandé à une Serpentard de première année en qui il avait confiance d'aller chercher quelques affaires appartenant à la jeune fille. Il déposa l'uniforme sur son lit ou elle dormait paisiblement. Il avait eu si peur. Il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder. Il alla prévenir Dumbledore, ce dernier le félicita et le remercia d'avoir prit soin d'elle. Séverus lui demanda s'il pouvait continuer à la soigner. Sa requête fut acceptée. Il apporta à Nadrelan une soupe au potiron de la cuisine. Elle dormait toujours, mais il fallait bien qu'elle mange. Il posa le plateau sur la table de nuit, il s'assit sur son lit et allongea le bras jusqu'à son épaule. Depuis le premier jour, il avait trouvé cette femme, pour lui ce n'était plus une adolescente, intrigante. Elle était aussi mystérieuse que lui. Il ne savait pas comment, mais cette jeune femme réveillait en lui un sentiment de douceur extrême. Il murmura son prénom pour qu'enfin elle se réveille. Elle bougea, puis se releva, elle lui sourit et lui dit :

Je crois que je peux me lever.

Déjà ?

Oui, j'ai toujours guérit très vite. Veuillez me passer mes vêtements. S'il vous plait.

Avec un certain pincement au cœur il lui passa ses vêtements et sortit de la pièce. Elle disait vrai car elle se tenait debout dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre. La Serpentard avait oublié de prendre les chaussures de Nadrelan. Elle était en chaussettes. Séverus le lui reprocha. Il lui demanda de s'assoire.

Nadrelan, je voudrais vous parler d'une affaire que j'ai entendu dans les couloirs. Il s'agit de Monsieur Malefoy.

Il lui expliqua toute l'histoire, et la mit en garde. Lorsque Nadrelan digéra le coup, elle plissa les yeux et se mit à rire jaune. De toute évidence elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Elle remercia son professeur et voulut prendre congé. Il ouvrit la porte et regarda encore la jeune femme. Avant qu'elle s'en aille il lui dit :

Je suis si heureux que vous soyez en vie, j'ai eu…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, d'un mouvement il prit la taille de Nadrelan et l'attira à lui. Elle sourit, voyant l'embarra de son professeur elle se mit à rire :

Voyons professeur est-ce bien raisonnable ! Moi aussi j'aimerai vous dire merci, merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Nadrelan tourna les talons et décida d'aller mettre ses chaussures.


	5. La rumeur

**Réponse à la reviews d'Arcane : **Merci beaucoup ta reviews m'a fait super plaisir, alors voilà la suite, certe un peu court... M'enfin je mettrai si je peu la suite ce soir ! Bonne lecture !

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**La rumeur.**_

Nadrelan n'en revenait toujours pas de ce que Malfoy avait osé faire. Bien sûr elle avait trouvé ça louche qu'il ne la méprise pas comme tout le monde, même après qu'elle lui ait donné une claque. Elle se jura que le soir même elle lui jouerai un tour. Elle se vengera. Elle passa devant une fenêtre, elle vit les élèves revenir de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, elle n'avait pas d'autorisation. Malfoy entouré de son groupe d'intéressés devait certainement leur raconter le baiser qu'il avait reçu de la jeune fille hier au soir. Elle ressentit de la pitié pour lui, il croyait tout faire pour sauver le peu de dignité qu'il possédait. Elle se dirigea dans son dortoir et se prépara, puis elle se rendit à la grande salle. Elle se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor, elle s'attira de ce fait le mépris de tous les Serpentards. Elle s'assit aux côté d'Hermione et de Harry. Hermione lui adressa la parole dès qu'elle fut assise :

Tu vas mieux ?

Oui, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai juste fais un petit malaise.

Qui t'a soigné ? Madame Pomfresh est absente.

Personne, je me suis juste allongée pendant plusieurs heures et me voilà en pleine forme !

Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent qu'elle avait passé la nuit dans la chambre de son professeur.

Tout de même , c'est dangereux, s'exclama Ron.

Puisque je vous dis que je vais bien.

Au fait, demanda Harry, tu n'as pas peur d'être exclu par tes amis Serpentard ?

Oh, ça je m'en fiche. Ce ne sont pas mes amis !

C'est vrai que tu es bien la première Serpentard à nous parler, nous, des Gryffondor ! Informa Hermione.

Je me fiche de ce qu'on pense de moi.

Au fait, tu es au courant de la rumeur que fait circuler Malefoy ? Questionna Ron.

Je suis au courant qu'il me dévalorise aux yeux de mes « amis », il me les met à dos, tout le monde me fuis maintenant mais c'est tout, je ne sais pas le sujet.

Il a fait passé que tu étais un loup-garou. Et qu'il fallait te fuir si on ne voulait pas se faire dévorer tout cru ! C'est fou se qu'il peut inventer ! Hermione s'étranglait de rire en parlant.

Heu…c'est vrai ? Demanda Ron timidement.

Ron ! S'indigna Hermione.

Harry étouffa un rire.

Non, laisse Hermione ! Mais oui, Ron, si j'étais toi, je regarderai bien sous mon lit avant de m'endormir !

La discussion se termina par un fou rire générale. Nadrelan avait enfin compris qui était vraiment ses amis, les seuls qui ne lui avaient pas tourné le dos et qui n'avaient pas cru Malefoy.


	6. La vengeance

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

**Tara91 : **Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Voici la suite Bonne lecture !

**Arcane : **Wuaaaaah, ce genre de reviews me rend toute heureuse ! Mici smoutch Alors bin la suite avec un autre chapitre ! J'espère que tu n'es pas trop fan de Drago Malefoy... le pauvre il s'en prend plein la figure !

**

* * *

Blabla de l'auteur :** Héhé voilà la suite... enfin ! bin j'ai pas eu le temps samedi de mettre un nouveau chapitre en ligne...snif ! Et vu que je suis partie en Week end... bon pour me faire pardonner je vais en mettre deux d'un coup ! Héhé voilà la suite... enfin ! bin j'ai pas eu le temps samedi de mettre un nouveau chapitre en ligne...snif ! Et vu que je suis partie en Week end... bon pour me faire pardonner je vais en mettre deux d'un coup ! 

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**La vengeance. **_

Nadrelan quitta la grande salle, remonta dans son dortoir pour prendre un livre posé sur sa table de chevet, histoire d'avoir quelque chose à faire en attendant que la salle commune se vide. Elle s'installa dans un canapé en cuir vert et ouvrit son livre. Les élèves remplissaient la salle commune, elle avait du mal a se concentrer sur sa lecture tellement le bruit était devenu fort. Elle se sentait dévisagée de partout. Elle n'osa pas relever la tête. Il était plus de dix heures et demies lorsque la salle commença à se vider. Malefoy l'avait cherché, il allait bientôt le regretter. Il ne restait à présent que cinq élèves tardifs. A minuit moins le quart, le dernier élève monta suivit de suite de Crabe et Goyle. C'était à elle de jouer désormais. Il fallait qu'il entre dans son jeu, ce n'était pas bien difficile, puisqu'il fallait simplement se comporter comme il l'avais prévu. Elle devait penser à quelque chose de triste. Elle vit sa grand mère étalée sur le sol, ses yeux s'emplir de larmes, elle lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était excellente comédienne, c'était le moment de le prouver. Malefoy l'entendit pleurer, il pensa : ça y'est ! Elle craque, j'ai gagné. Il était temps, j'ai cru qu'elle ne le ferai jamais ! Il s'approcha du canapé ou était la jeune fille. Il montra patte blanche. Il s'assit à côté d'elle. Malefoy releva la tête de Nadrelan. Il commença :

Nadrelan, ne pleure pas. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

Oh ! Tu sais Drago, mes amies se détournent de moi, je crois que j'ai du faire quelques chose de mal.

Toi ? Une fille aussi gentille. Si tu veux mon avis elles sont jalouses.

Pourquoi ?

Et bien…Tu es tellement belle et intelligente.

C'est dans la poche pensa t'il, les filles adorent lorsqu'on les flattent. Nadrelan se releva et regarda Drago, il avait l'air si triomphant. Elle continua :

Drago tu es le seul, depuis le début à être vraiment de mon côté, comment ais-je pu être aussi bête pour ne pas m'en apercevoir !

Ce n'est pas grave, maintenant que tu es près de moi c'est oublié.

Tu sais avant, mon occupation première était de me faire des amis dans les autres maisons, sans voir ceux qu'il y avait dans la mienne. Mais, puisque je ne m'en occupe plus, et que tu es devant moi, c'est vrai que tu es plutôt mignon.

Il se mit à sourire, quel hypocrite pensa t'elle.

J'adore ton look, avec tes cheveux en plein dans la figure. Tu es le genre de type que j'aime.

Elle s'approcha de lui, poussa une mèche de cheveux blond qui lui cachait les yeux. Elle le regarda bien en face. Tout portait à croire qu'il avait réussi. Elle m'a résisté qu'un seul mois, se dit il, maintenant elle se laisse prendre. A moi de continuer. Il l'encercla de ses bras, l'attira a lui. Il l'embrassa, elle se laissa faire. Elle était dégoûtée mais ne pouvait rien faire car, sinon la deuxième ; phase de son plan ne marcherai pas. Elle devait faire semblant d'être sa petite amie. Elle priait pour qu'ils soient interrompus. Il lui dit « je t'aime », elle lui lança un regard le plus amoureux qu'elle pouvait. C'était assez dur pourtant, il n'y vit que du feu. Chaque minute durait des heures. Mais au bout d'une demi heure on entendit un bruit dans l'escalier. Un élève de première année descendit. Le couple se sépara. Malefoy adressa un regard au garçon qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il lui lança une pique :

Hey toi ! Tu vois pas que tu déranges.

Le garçon prit peur en voyant un plus grand que lui, lui adresser la parole. Il murmura :

Je suis désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu. Pardon…

ça va, tires- toi !

Le première année prit une petite boite qu'il avait du certainement oublier et remonta très vite dans son dortoir. Malefoy se retourna vers la jeune fille, il lui souri, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon également pour elle.

Alors ou en étions nous ? Reprit -il.

Il fallait qu'elle invente une excuse bidon pour se dépêtre de cette situation. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse.

Ecoute Malef…Drago, je suis fatiguée. J'ai eu une journée éprouvante ; Je vais plutôt aller me coucher.

Tu as raison il est plus d'une heure du matin. Demain ce sera notre premier jour. Bonne nuit Nad.

Elle se laissa embrasser une dernière fois et pensa très fort qu'elle ne recommencerai jamais plus.

La nuit fut courte pour elle. Nadrelan se réveilla d'assez mauvaise humeur, mais elle s'apaisa lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'elle devrait se venger le matin même. Elle fit exprès d'arriver un peu en retard à la grande salle pour être sûr que tout le monde serait présent. Comme d'habitude elle se dirigea vers la table d'Hermione. Mais cette fois, Malefoy, qui lui avait gardé une place à côté de lui, l'appela. Elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Elle prit son petit déjeuner à une vitesse record. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie en priant qu'il l'intercepte. Elle entendit quelqu'un courir derrière elle, une main sur son épaule la retenait. Elle se retourna, Malefoy la regardait avec des yeux inexpressifs.

Tu ne m'a pas entendu t'appelé tout à l'heure ?

Oh ! Tu m'a parlé, désolée je n'ai pas entendu !

Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as l'air distante. Pourtant, hier ce n'était pas le cas !

Attends, j'ai toujours été comme ça avec toi !

Mais hier…Enfin…Tu es ma copine !

Nadrelan élevait de plus en plus la voix.

Ah ! Il faut choisir Malefoy ! Soit je suis ta copine soit un loup garou…mais pas les deux ! Encore une invention de ton imagination sans doute !

Malfoy était cloué au sol, Nadrelan lui ria au nez, et tourna les talons. Tous les élèves avaient les yeux rivés sur lui. Malefoy se mit à rougir avant de partir, il avait perdu. Severus Rogue, se retourna pour que personne ne remarque qu'il riait. Sacré tempérament, pensa t'il, de toute façon il l'a bien cherché. Nadrelan se dirigea en cours de métamorphose le sourire au lèvre.


	7. La fin de l'année

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Voici la suite avec un touuuuut petit chapitre... Si ça vous intéresse, je suis en train d'écrire une autre fic qui parle de Drago Malefoy et de sa famille, elle se nomme Melancholia. Nadrelan est toujoursle perso principale mais avec un autre charactère... Bon aller pause pub finie ! Bonne lecture !

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 7**_

_**La fin de l'année.**_

La fin de l'année approchait à grand pas. Nadrelan avait reçu la mention optimale presque dans toutes les matières. Plus fin juin arrivait, plus elle dépérissait. Elle ne mangeait presque plus. Elle restait le plus souvent seule. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas passer un été dans sa nouvelle maison. Elle savait ce qu'y l'attendrait. Elle aurait préféré plutôt se faire persécuter par Malefoy.

Un dimanche après-midi, elle lisait tranquillement dans la salle commune lorsque son professeur des potions fit irruption. Il vint tout de suite la voir :

Ah ! Miss Orinlas, je vous cherchais justement. Venez avec moi chez le directeur.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

Rassurez vous, vous n'avez rien fait, c'est juste une question à régler pour votre transport.

Une vague de tristesse l'empara, rien que de penser au retour elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle suivit son professeur jusque dans le bureau du directeur.

Miss Nadrelan, approchez. Voyez vous, votre retour pose un petit problème.

Elle s'imagina tout de suite qu'il allait lui proposer de rester pour l'intégralité des vacances. Ses yeux s'emplir d'une lueur d'espoir. Dumbledore s'en aperçu, mais se tut. Il poursuivit :

Voilà, comme vous n'habiter pas Londres et ses environs… Il est préférable que vous ne preniez pas le Poudlard Express. Votre directeur de maison, ici-présent s'est gentiment proposé pour vous prendre avec lui. Vous prenez le même chemin, car vous êtes voisins.

Nadrelan se retourna vers son professeur. Celui-ci prit la parole :

Je l'ai appris depuis peu.

Moi non plus je l'ignorais, je ne suis allée dans cette maison qu'une seule fois. C'était la veille de mon entrée dans ce collège.

Quoi qu'il en soit, continua Dumbledore, vous partirez avec le professeur Rogue, un jour avant tout le monde. La route est bien plus longue qu'avec le Poudlard Express. Vous partirez avec une des voitures conduite par des chevaux cette fois et non par des sombrals. Vous vous arrêterez dans le dernier village de notre monde. Vous passerez la nuit dans une auberge. Une voiture moldue vous attendra le lendemain. Ce sera un sorcier du ministère qui la conduira, il a l'habitude. Et si tout ce passe bien vous arriverez dans vos logis respectifs en fin de soirée.

Nadrelan acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Rentrer avec Severus Rogue altéra un peu sa peine. Dumbledore termina :

Bien préparez vous à partir dans trois semaines. Bonne fin de journée à tout les deux.

Bonne fin de soirée à vous aussi professeur.

Ils sortirent du bureau. Nadrelan s'adressa à son professeur.

C'est drôle que vous soyez mon voisin.

Pourquoi ça ?

Pour rien, en fait, je me disais qu'il ne m'arrivera rien pendant ses deux mois.

Séverus sourit. Ils se quittèrent en entrant dans la grande salle. La peur de rentrer de la jeune fille fut nettement atténuée par la pensée du voyage avec son directeur de maison.


	8. Le retour

**Réponse à la reviews de PerfectDay : **Hum... oui n'est pas... qu'elle coincidence ! Tes questions vont avoir leurs réponses dans ce chapitre. Et puis tu connais Dumby... il est un peu trop naïf parfois (c'est une nouvelle attaque de Voldemort, il a du exilé le cerveau de Dumbledore sur la planète des bisounours...!) Enfin, oui c'est bizarre que Severus soit gentils (ça va pas être le cas tout le temps) il est gentils non pas parce qu'elle l'avait envouté en l'espace d'un instant, mais elle lui rappelle quelqu'un qu'il avait bien connut... Bon je dévoile rien de plus, faudra attendre la fin du deuxième tome ! Bonne lecture de ce chapitre !

**Blabla de l'auteur: **Chapitre 8 donc, le plus long de ce tome... et j'avoue que c'est mon préféré! Voilà bonne lecture

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 8**_

_**Le retour.**_

Le dernier jour fut arrivé pour Nadrelan, sa valise était déjà prête depuis la veille. Elle alla voir ses amis, vu que depuis l'histoire de la rumeur ils s'étaient résumés au nombre de trois, elle leur fit ses adieux. Elle vérifia plusieurs fois s'il ne lui manquait rien. Elle s'aperçut qu'il lui manquait finalement un collier. Elle le mettait toujours mais vers la mi-avril environ elle l'avait perdu. C'était pourtant l'un de ses colliers préférés. Tant pis, se dit elle, peut être que l'année prochaine je le retrouverai. Elle passa tout son temps avec Hermione, Ron et Harry jusqu'au coucher. Cette nuit là elle eu un mal fou à s'endormir. Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla tard. Il était plus que tant pour elle d'aller manger. Dans une heure elle devait rejoindre Severus Rogue dans le hall d'entré. De toute façon elle avait fini dans les temps car elle n'avait pas besoin de manger beaucoup. Ron s'était gentiment proposé pour l'aider à descendre ses valises. Il se sauva très vite après lui avoir souhaité bon voyage, il ne voulait absolument pas croiser le professeur des potions. Quelques minutes après le départ de Ron Severus arriva suivit d'une énorme valise qui volait derrière lui. Il s'avança vers la jeune femme et l'invita à le suivre. Une voiture noire les attendait devant la grande porte. Severus mit sa grosse valise sur le toit, et fit entrer les deux valises sur la première banquette. Ils prirent place à l'intérieur et s'assirent côte à côte, étant donné que les valises de le jeune fille monopolisaient la moitié de la place. La voiture démarra par un coup sec. Plus le paysage défilait, plus le ciel s'assombrissait. Il reflétait très bien le sentiment que ressentait la jeune femme à chaque fois que la voiture avançait. Elle voulait dormir, de toute façon son professeur ne décrochera pas un mot et elle non plus. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler, mais plutôt de dormir. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Sa tête s'appuya sur la paroi froide, il commença à pleuvoir. La voiture s'arrêta dans une secousse, se qui réveilla Nadrelan d'un coup. La porte s'ouvrit, elle sortit suivit de Severus. Dehors il pleuvait des cordes. Severus attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme et l'entraîna jusque sous un porche d'une auberge. Mais c'était trop tard, ils étaient déjà tous les deux trempés. Il frappa lourdement sur l'énorme porte en bois. Un homme barbu leur ouvrit. Ils pénétrèrent dans une grande pièce enfumée. Beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières d'aspect repoussant étaient entassés là. L'anxiété se marqua sur le visage de Severus Rogue. Il s'approcha du comptoir où une petite femme avec un énorme pustule sur le front leur demanda d'une vois rauque :

C'est pour dîner ?

Oui, et aussi passer la nuit ici.

Vous êtes un veinard monsieur, il ne nous reste qu'une seule chambre.

Avec lit séparé ?

Ah ça non monsieur ! Tout a été prit par les gens qui sont venus pour la fête du village.

Et les autres auberges, je suppose qu'il n'y a plu de place.

Et non malheureusement. Mais vous verrez vous serez très bien avec votre petite fiancé dans cette chambre, elle est très coquette.

Ce qui étonna Nadrelan c'est qu'il ne riposta pas sur ce que le vieille dame venait de dire. Il céda pour la chambre, il paya la nuit et le repas. La vieille leur fit signe de la suivre. Ils montèrent cinq étages et arrivèrent devant une porte peinte en bordeaux. La vieille dame chercha son grand trousseau de clés dans son tablier crasseux et ouvrit la porte. Contrairement à l'apparence extérieur, la chambre était propre. Nadrelan s'avança au milieu de la pièce, Severus remercia la vieille et ferma la porte. Il soupira. Il ajouta froidement :

Vous prendrez le lit, je dormirai par terre.

Elle ne voulut pas envenimer les choses, par une petite remarque qu'il aurait mal prit. Il avait l'air assez énervé comme ça. Dumbledore n'avait pas pensé à cette possibilité. Nadrelan épuisée s'assit sur le lit. Elle n'avait prévu de se retrouver dans la même chambre que son professeur, cela lui était déjà arrivé, seulement c'était pour des raisons différentes. Elle ouvrit sa valise, Severus un peu trop curieux regarda par dessus l'épaule de Nadrelan. Elle en sortit une photo de sa grand mère qui lui souriait. Elle se brossa les cheveux les rassembla en une grosse tresse. Séverus se plaça devant la porte, cette situation le mettait mal à l'aise.

Nous allons manger.

Oui j'arrive.

Ils descendirent dans la grande salle enfumée, le mari de la vieille dame les accueillit. Il leur montrèrent un table de deux personnes au fond de la pièce. Le mélange des odeurs des différents plats avec la fumée donnait au final une odeur difficile à supporter. Le dîner se passa dans le silence, hormis le fait de l'immense brouhaha qui régnait dans la pièce. Comme à l'accoutumé, Nadrelan mangea peu, se qui intrigua Séverus. Il essaya de l'encourager, mais rien ni fit. La jeune fille trouvait la situation bizarre, manger en tête à tête avec son professeur lui faisait tout drôle. Le dîner terminé, ils remontèrent dans leur chambre. Nadrelan occupa la salle de bain en première, elle ressentait une certaine honte à être en pyjama devant cet homme. Mais elle se dit qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Elle sortit emmitouflée de sa cape de collégienne. Elle se glissa dans son lit et s'endormie bercé par les bruits que faisait Severus Rogue dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en sortit, la jeune femme dormait paisiblement. Il s'approcha de son lit, prit la lampe et la regarda quelques instants avant de l'éteindre. En plein milieu de la nuit, Severus fut réveillé par les gémissements de Nadrelan. Elle parlait en dormant. « Non…je vous en pris…mon oncle…non…je n'y suis pour rien…je vous assure… » Severus se réveilla et se leva pour allez à son chevet. Nadrelan était emprisonnée par son rêve. Il s'approcha et lui caressa le visage.

Calme toi Nadrelan, je suis là, n'ai plus peur. Je te protège.

A ses mots Nadrelan se calma. Dormir par terre était bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurais pensé. Le parquet était très vieux et cabossé sur toute sa surface. Epuisé, il s'allongea aux côtés de le jeune femme. Au matin lorsqu'il se réveilla, il s'aperçut qu'il tenait dans se bras Nadrelan. Dans la nuit elle avait du bouger et se retrouver près de lui. L'épaule de Severus lui servait d'oreiller. Il n'osait pas bouger, elle dormait si bien. Il resta à la regarder en la tenant sur son cœur. Les cheveux de la jeune fille lui chatouillait le cou. Lorsqu'il jugea qu'il était temps de se lever pour partir. Il se retourna doucement, caressa les cheveux de la jeune femme. Elle se réveilla. Severus lui sourit et lui dit qu'elle pouvait se vanter d'être une grande dormeuse. Ils se préparèrent, prirent le petit déjeuner. Nadrelan avait abandonné son uniforme de Poudlard pour un pantalon très large rayé de vert et un débardeur. La journée s'annonçait lourde. La vieille femme leur souhaita un bon voyage lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'auberge. Une voiture moldue les attendait. Son conducteur était un petit homme chauve. Les deux voyageurs prirent place à l'arrière. Le petit homme leur demanda dorénavant de ne plus pratiquer la magie. A la sortie du tunnel nous arriverons dans le premier village moldu leur expliqua t'il. Séverus ne portait plus son éternel cape noire. Mais un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche. L'homme chauve leur raconta l'historique de chaque villages qu'ils traversaient. Nadrelan lança un regard désespéré à son professeur qui le lui rendit. Ils se mirent à rire, et le petit homme croyant que cette euphorie venait de ses paroles riait avec eux. En fin de soirée ils arrivèrent comme prévu dans le hameaux qu'ils habitaient. Severus aida Nadrelan a porter ses valises jusque sur le pas de sa porte. Elle sonna, un homme avec une barbe de cinq jours leur ouvrit. Rien qu'au son de sa voix, Severus s'aperçut qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormale. Il tendit la main à l'inconnue.

Bonjour monsieur, je suis le professeur de potions ainsi que le directeur de maison de miss Nadrelan.

Bonjour, je suis son oncle. C'est vous qui l'avez ramenez au bercail ?

Oui, effectivement.

Merci de vous être occupé d'elle.

L'oncle s'adressa à la jeune fille :

Allez dépêche toi de renter, range tes affaires et met la table !

Oui, murmura t'elle en baissant les yeux.

Bonsoir monsieur.

Il ferma la porte au nez de Séverus. Perplexe, il rentra chez lui et envoya un hibou à Dumbledore.


	9. Silence rime avec violence

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Merci à toi La véritable Arcane ! Après une courte absence (bin j'ai du préparer une fête d'anniversaire... pfiou ça demande du boulot!) je reviens avec le chapitre 9... Bonne lecture

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 9**_

_**Silence rime avec violence**_

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils étaient rentrés de Poudlard. Severus restait enfermé chez lui toute la journée et ne sortait lorsque le soleil se couchait. Il ne voulait pas se faire voir ni côtoyer le peu de moldus qui habitaient le hameau. La journée il testait plusieurs nouvelles potions de sa création. Depuis qu'il avait raccompagné Nadrelan, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui reparler. Dumbledore lui avait demandé de garder un oeil sur la jeune fille. C'était assez facile pour Severus. Nadrelan ne quittait jamais la maison. Elle n'allait jamais en ville, c'est tout juste si elle apparaissait dans le jardin. Il trouva ce comportement très bizarre. Il connaissait ses origines, elle aimait par dessus tout la nature. Et ce n'était presque pas normal qu'elle ne sorte pas.

Severus vaquait à ses occupations journalières lorsque, par la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine, il aperçut la jeune fille. Il sortit en trombe et courut jusqu'à elle. Nadrelan prenait le courrier et regardait les destinations des lettres. Elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Severus l'appela de loin :

Miss Nadrelan !

Elle tourna la tête et resta silencieuse. Severus la trouva changée. Elle avait le visage renfermé, blanc presque gris. Il avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait plus jamais sourit. Elle fit un mouvement brusque lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule. Il fut surprit du regard effarouché qu'elle lui lança. Un bruit de voiture se fit entendre, monsieur Tyrell, son oncle, rentrait de son travail. Elle baissait la tête et se mit à courir vers la porte, qu'elle referma aussitôt derrière elle ; laissant Séverus plus perturbé que jamais. Tyrell passa devant lui en le toisant du regard. Les deux hommes ne s'adressèrent pas la parole. Severus rentra chez lui. Il s'affala sur son fauteuil préféré et plongea dans ses pensées jusqu'au soir. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Nadrelan. Face à la fenêtre il contemplait les étoiles. La lumière de la chambre de la jeune femme le tira de ses pensées. Il la vit chercher un objet sur une étagère puis le déposer autre part. Au travers des rideaux transparents il voyait tout. Elle ouvrit son armoire puis en sortit une photo. Son oncle détestait qu'elle parle de sa grand-mère, qu'elle parle tout court d'ailleurs. Sur la photographie, elle avait un drôle d'habit, elle portait une longue cape noire agrémentée de plusieurs boutons colorés. Nadrelan aimait beaucoup cette cape, lorsqu'elle était petite elle s'y cachait quand elle avait peur. Un hurlement dans l'escalier la fit sursauter. Son oncle arriva sur le pas de sa porte, saoul comme d'habitude. Son regard ne présageait rien de bon. Il s'avança à grand pas vers la jeune fille.

Le dîner était dégueulasse ! Espèce d'empotée tu ne sais rien faire de bien. Tu aurais du crever avec la vieille ! J'aurais eu mon argent !

Nadrelan horrifiée se mit à crier. Il la frappa au visage.

Tais toi sale morveuse.

Il la poussa de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Elle tomba à ses pieds, il continua de parler tout en lui mettant des coups de pieds bien placés dans le ventre.

Laisse toi faire espèce d'imbécile. Je veux l'argent ! J'en ai besoin tout de suite. Crève donc pour que j'hérite.

Il lui prit la gorge et serra de plus en plus fort. Nadrelan entendait le bruit accéléré de son cœur. Plus vite, encore plus vite. Elle ouvrait la bouche mais elle ne pouvait plus aspirer. Il lui semblait que le temps devenait une éternité. Elle regarda la face rougeaude de cet homme quelle haïssait. Puis derrière lui sa grand mère lui souriait, plusieurs personnes se tenaient là, quelques visages lui étaient familiers. Mais ils disparurent sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre. Son professeur de potion venait de se jeter sur Tyrell. Il le frappa plusieurs fois au visage, Tyrell tomba lourdement sur le sol et se cogna la tête sur le coin du bureau, du sang jaillit sur la moquette beige. Séverus laissa l'oncle à terre et se pencha sur Nadrelan. La jeune femme ne respirait plus. Son dernier soupir avait été rendu, elle était morte, tuée par son oncle pour une question d'héritage. Severus la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena à toute vitesse chez lui. Il descendit dans le sous sol aménagé comme les cachots de Poudlard. Il la déposa sur une table et sortit une fiole dont le liquide était d'un noir geais. Il prit la tête de Nadrelan et lui fit boire le contenu. Séverus murmura des paroles presque inaudibles :

Je vous en pris faite que ma potion fonctionne. Faite qu'elle revienne à la vie.

La potion était sa nouvelle création. Il ne l'avait jamais encore tester. Il n'était pas sur de sa réussite. Au bout de quelques minutes ne voyant aucun effet, il perdit espoir. Il prit le corps inerte de la jeune femme dans ses bras et pleura. Il pensait n'être qu'un pauvre imbécile incapable de sauver une vie. Il murmura :

Ne meurt pas Nadrelan. Ecoute moi, je t'en supplie.

Il ferma les yeux, deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et glissèrent jusque dans son cou. Séverus approcha sa tête de l'oreille de Nadrelan et lui chuchota :

Je t'aime.

Il ne bougea plus, tenant toujours ce petit corps dans ses bras. Il resta très longtemps comme cela, les yeux hagards, regardant devant lui sans rien voir en réalité. Il écoutait le bruit que faisait sa respiration. Mais il s'aperçut alors qu'il n'était pas le seul à respirer. Plus saccadée, l'autre, provenait de la jeune femme. Il se leva d'un bond, elle vivait ! Séverus n'en revenait pas, sa potion l'avait sauvée. De bonheur il l'embrassa. Elle était vivante et c'est tout ce qui lui importait. Seulement, elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Séverus fouilla dans une armoire, et en sortit une autre fiole de couleur jaune qu'il lui fit boire d'un trait. Il lui parla doucement :

Allez Nadrelan ouvre les yeux. Ouvre les. Réveille toi.

Nadrelan, sous les effets de la seconde potion bougea. Mais son corps lui faisait très mal. Elle ouvrit les yeux puis regarda attentivement Severus qui lui souriait. Il l'a porta jusqu'à son lit et la déposa doucement pour qu'elle puisse enfin se reposer. Elle s'endormie pour un long sommeil réparateur. Séverus quand à lui décida d'envoyer un hibou express à Dumbledore et alerter la police moldue.


	10. Les explications

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà la suite... bon c'est court... même trèèès court... m'enfin je posterai la suite demain ! Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Bonne lecture

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10**

_**Les explications.**_

Un matin, Nadrelan entendit des voix dans le salon. Elle enfila une robe de chambre bien trop grande pour elle et descendit pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Severus était là avec trois autres personnes. Elle prit place dans un grand fauteuil, et une femme l'interrogea :

Bonjour, je suis madame Hopman, votre assistante sociale. Nous avons plusieurs choses à traiter avec vous. Tout d'abord ces deux messieurs aimeraient vous poser quelques questions concernant votre défunt oncle.

Nadrelan ne voulait vraiment pas en parler. Voyant son angoisse Severus posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. L'assistante continua :

Vous aller toucher des indemnités pour tous ce qu'il vous a fait subir. Mais il faut que vous racontiez toute l'histoire à ces messieurs.

Nadrelan leur conta tout. Severus à chaque passage douloureux serra doucement l'épaule de Nadrelan. L'un des policiers prit la parole :

Vous avez mentionné un héritage. Pouvez vous nous en dire plus.

Mes parents étaient très riches. A ma naissance ils ont fait un testament qui déclarait que toute leur fortune m'appartiendrait à ma majorité. Ma grand mère, à sa mort, m'a aussi légué sa fortune. Mais il y avait sur le testament un paragraphe qui parlait d'un certain cousin éloigné, il était le dernier bénéficiaire de toute cette fortune si plus aucun membre de la famille ne vivait. C'est comme ça que j'ai atterrit chez lui.

Mais le problème miss, c'est que votre soi disant oncle n'est autre qu'un imposteur ! C'est en réalité, Mike Bringer, on le recherchait pour meurtre et enlèvement.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase pour Nadrelan. Severus vint à ses côtés, elle lui prit la main et s'agrippa à lui. L'assistante sociale reprit la parole :

Il y a aussi un problème, comme vous le savez, vous n'aurez la majorité l'année prochaine. Il faut donc que je trouve une famille d'accueil.

La jeune femme fut horrifiée par ces mots. L'assistante s'en aperçut :

Ou alors, je vous laisse avec un ami de votre choix.

Nadrelan ne voyait pas qui pourrait l'héberger. Bien sûr, Drago Malefoy serait plus qu'heureux de la prendre chez lui. Mais ça, elle préfèrerait mourir. Severus, qui était resté silencieux jusque là, éleva la voix :

Si Miss Nadrelan n'y voit aucun inconvénient je peux la prendre chez moi pendant le mois d'août. Je suis son professeur de chimie dans l'internat ou elle suit ses cours. Je la ramènerais une semaine avant la rentrée.

Pour moi cela ne pose aucun problème. Elle est en sécurité ici. C'est à elle désormais de choisir.

La jeune fille regarda son professeur et sourit.

Cela me convient. Oh oui c'est parfait !

Tous les papiers furent remplis en une heure. Séverus se retrouva donc pour un mois avec Nadrelan dans sa maison.


	11. La visite de Dumbledore

**Réponse à la reviews de PerfectDay : **Oui... les chapitres qui vont suivres sont assez cours... et puis c'est bientôt la fin du tome I... Je te rassure les chapitres du tome II sont beaucoup plus long ! Bon aller bonne lecture ! La suite... heu demain (enfin peut être...) Tchao !

**Note de l'auteur : **Oulah ! je me suis connectée super tôt... 10h28 ! hum... naaaan j'suis pas du tout unegrasse-matineuse... mais bon en ce moment ça m'arrive souvent ! --' Bon voici un nouveau chapitre assez cours encore... Peut-être va t-il vous surprendre ? Bon aller hop je file... aujourd'hui j'ai 18 ans Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11**

_**La visite de Dumbledore**_

L'après midi même, Dumbledore apparut en plein milieu du salon. Il fut accueillit par Severus. Il n'avait pas prévenu Nadrelan de la visite du directeur de Poudlard. Ils s'installèrent au jardin et sirotèrent du jus de citrouille glacé. Tout d'abord la conversation fut ennuyeuse pour la jeune fille. Qui n'avait qu'une envie c'était d'aller se coucher. Mais au bout d'une demi heure, le flot continuel de paroles s'arrêta et laissa place au silence. Le directeur lançait des regards interrogateurs à Severus. Nadrelan les regarda tous deux, et comprit qu'il fallait qu'elle parte. Elle se leva, mais Severus la pria de bien vouloir se rasseoir, Dumbledore avait une chose importante à lui dire. Il prit tout de suite la parole :

Miss Nadrelan, il y a une chose que j'aimerais vous dire. Vous devez savoir déjà qu'il y a un membre de votre famille qui est toujours en vie, via le testament de votre grand-mère maternelle.

Oui, bien sur. Mais il n'a jamais prit la peine de se montrer.

Je suis le frère de votre défunt père. Votre unique oncle et dernier de la ligné des grands mages.

Nadrelan n'eu aucune réaction. Elle en avait trop entendu et là c'était le coup de grâce. Elle se leva et demanda si elle pouvait aller se reposer maintenant. Severus insista pour que Dumbledore attende le réveille de le jeune fille. Celle-ci se leva en meilleure forme lorsque la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel. Elle descendit au salon et sourit aux deux hommes. Dumbledore lui demanda si elle allait bien, mais Nadrelan ne répondit pas à sa question et entama la conversation :

J'ai besoin de savoir. Dîtes moi la vérité, je suppose que vous pouvez le comprendre.

Bien sûr, que veux tu savoir ?

Pourquoi ne pas être venu me chercher lorsque ma grand mère est morte ?

Je suis venu, je t'assure, j'étais présent à l'enterrement. Et lorsque j'ai voulu te parler un autre homme t'avais pris par le bras. Ce Mike Bringer.

Pourquoi ne pas avoir été devant le justice ? Pourquoi ne pas s'être battu pour ma garde ? S'exclama le jeune fille sur un ton où la colère commençait à se faire entendre.

C'était stupide de ma part, j'aurais du le faire. Mais j'avais peur, je ne me suis jamais occupé d'une enfant. Et j'ai eu l'audace de croire que cet homme serait bien pour toi. Quand j'ai apprit que tu venais à Poudlard, j'étais très heureux. Mais lorsque j'ai vu ton état et les recommandations de ton ancien directeur, je me suis poser plusieurs questions. J'étais affolé.

Si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes venu ici pour que je vous suive, non ?

Non, enfin, c'est à toi de décider. Pour ma part je pense que tu sera mieux avec Severus qu'avec un vieux fou comme moi.

Nadrelan regarda Séverus et décida de rester. Elle ne pouvait pas pardonner à son nouvel oncle sa faute. De toute façon, ce soir, elle ne maîtrisait plus rien. Dumbledore prit congé, et transplana au milieu du salon.


	12. Severus

**Note de l'auteur : **ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mis un nouveau chapitre, enfin on arrive presque au bout du tome 1 et comme le tome 2 et à moitié écrit... je prends un peu plus mon temps pour paufiner mes nouveaux chapitres ! Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 12

_**Severus**_

Nadrelan se retrouva enfin seule avec son professeur des potions. Ils sortirent de la maison, et s'installèrent sous un grand chêne. Les bruits de la nuit retentissaient de tous les côtés. Severus brisa le silence :

Votre rapidité de guérison est spectaculaire. Certainement lié à votre pouvoir de Vélane.

Je me demandais quand alliez vous aborder ce sujet. Oui effectivement, je guérit en une ou deux journée. Ma mère était une vélane, et ma grand-mère aussi. Je suis la dernière de mon clan.

Tout deux restèrent silencieux. La chaleur de la fin du mois de Juillet annonçait un mois d'août plus lourd encore. Cette fois, la jeune femme brisa le silence :

Severus, j'ai quelque chose a vous dire.

Oui, Nadrelan.

Avant de… mourir j'ai vu ma grand-mère accompagnée d'un groupe de personnes dans un halo de lumière. Dans tous ses gens, il m'a semblé voir le visage de ma mère. Mais je n'en suis pas sûre.

C'est possible, lorsque nous mourons, les personnes qui sont partis avant nous viennent nous chercher. Pour dire que la mort n'est pas en réalité la fin de tout.

Mais il y a autre chose. Une lumière blanche m'a aveuglé, je ne voyais plus rien. Seulement j'entendais quelqu'un parler. Mais cette voix, je sais que je la connais, mais il m'est impossible d'y mettre un visage. Elle m'a sauvée la vie, je m'y suis accrochée jusqu'à mon réveil.

Severus inspira.

Cela ne sert à rien de vous le cacher. C'est moi qui parlait.

C'est vous ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

J'avais eu si peur. J'étais, plutôt, terrorisé, horrifier de vous perdre.

Je me souviens des dernières phrases.

Il la regarda, et l'allure si froide de son professeur changea.

Je ne mettrais pas cela sur le coup de la peur.

Severus je…

Je vous aime.

A ces mots, Nadrelan sentit son cœur exploser. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait cela. Bien sûr, Drago le criait souvent. Mais cela n'avait pas le même impact sur son cœur. Nadrelan sentait qu'il attendait sa réponse :

Je vous aime aussi.

Severus s'approcha, prit la tête de la jeune femme dans ses mains et l'embrassa. Pendant tout le temps que ce baiser dura, Nadrelan se sentait voler dans les airs. Rien ni personne n'interrompit ce moment. Nadrelan redescendit sur terre, et vit l'air honteux de Severus. Il pensait que ces futures paroles allaient blesser la jeune femme.

Nadrelan, j'aimerais vous dire. Oh c'est difficile. Ne croyez pas que je cherche à me dédire. En réalité, j'aimerais attendre. Je ne pense pas réussir à tromper tout le monde à l'école. C'est mieux ainsi. Je ne supporterai pas de vous voir chaque jours en tant qu'élève et amante le soir. Voulez vous suspendre ici et commencer véritablement une relation stable dans un an ?

Je ne veux pas être votre talon d'Achille à l'école. C'est pour cela que j'accepte, bien que mon avis est différent du votre. Mais je le fais par amour pour vous.

Pour simple réponse Severus l'embrassa. Ils se séparèrent plus tard dans la nuit pour regagner leurs chambres respectives.


	13. Le retour à Poudlard

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Arcane : **Oui oui voilà la suite ! roooh esclavagiste :p Oui c'est mignon... ils sont ensembles... mais pour combien de temps ? (héhéhéhéhé) Je dirais rien de plus !

**Lili-Puce :** Heuuu ça veut dire que le chapitre était nul ou trop court ? oO

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà un autre chapitre... hum l'avant dernier de ce premier tome ! Et pour votre plus grand malheur... il est super court ! J'ai même honte de ne pas avoir étoffé plus ! En tout cas, je posterai la fin demain (si j'ai au moins une reviews :p) Ce chapitre est une espèce de transition... enfin... bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13**

_**Le retour à Poudlard**_

Nadrelan avait passé un magnifique mois d'août. Séverus en avait profité pour lui apprendre différentes potions qu'elle ne verrait jamais en cours. Mais chaque bonnes choses arrivaient à sa fin. Séverus en tant que professeur, devait rejoindre l'école deux semaines avant la rentrée scolaire. C'est donc le 18 août que Nadrelan attendait Séverus, qui vérifiait s'il n'avait rien oublié, sur le pas de la porte. Le petit homme chauve du ministère revint avec sa vieille Ford. Et le voyage de retour débuta. Ils prirent le même chemin, et l'homme qui avait un nom semblable à un cri d'oiseau recommença son discours sur chaque village qu'ils traversèrent. Mais cette fois, Severus et Nadrelan ne l'écoutait pas. Nadrelan regardait par la fenêtre, et comme la voiture n'avançait pas vite, elle avait le temps d'admirer le paysage. Un peu avant la nuit, ils arrivèrent à l'auberge. Cette fois, ils firent chambre à part. L'auberge était déserte. La grosse femme au tablier crasseux les reconnus et s'étonna que Séverus lui demanda deux chambres. La jeune fille confia à ce dernier, lors du repas, qu'elle était heureuse de retourner à Poudlard. Elle voulait pardonner les erreurs de son oncle. Nadrelan avoua qu'elle avait envie de le connaître mieux et de passer un peu de temps avec lui. Tout deux avaient toujours beaucoup de choses à se dire. Ils parlaient de sujets variés. Ils se couchèrent tôt ce soir là pour la longue journée du lendemain. La voiture de Poudlard les attendait en milieu de matinée sur la place publique. Ils chargèrent leurs énormes valises sur le toit et prirent place à l'arrière. Les cahotages continuels de la voiture leurs faisait mal au dos. Les sièges en velours rouge étaient enfoncés par endroit, à cause des nombreuses personnes qui s'asseyent dessus. Le soleil chauffait le véhicule noir, ce qui provoquait une fournaise à l'intérieur. Séverus sous sa cape noire étouffait. Nadrelan quant à elle avait un habit moldu. Il lui avait donné la permission de ne pas se changer car ce n'était pas la rentrée. Lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus ses fesses, le château fut en vue. Mais l'avantage c'était que le cocher ne parlait pas à tout bout de champs. Dumbledore les accueillit à bras ouverts et Nadrelan lui demanda s'ils pouvaient se parler le soir même après manger. Elle fit donc la connaissance de cet oncle qui avait pourtant l'air si familier à ses yeux. Lorsque, après la discussion avec Dumbledore, elle retourna dans son dortoir, elle se remémora toute une année à cette école. Elle vit la tête de Drago qu'elle avait humilié devant tous les élèves et professeurs. Elle s'endormit cette nuit là avec le sourire aux lèvres.


	14. Le calme avant la tempête

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**PerfectDay :** Merci pour ce petit conseil j'y penserai à l'avenir ! Hum... les malheurs de mon héroïne sont fini... j'en suis pas si sûre ! (redevient muette) Voici un autre chapitre, court lui aussi mais bon c'est pour mettre l'eau à la bouche ! Bonne lecture

**Lilli-Puce : **Merci pour ta reviews, comme promis voici la suite !

**Note de l'auteur : **Voici le dernier chapitre comme promis Et maintenant j'aimerai vous poser une petite question... voulez vous le premier chapitre du tome 2 avant que je parte en vacances pendant deux semaines ? Dîtes le moi dans vos reviews

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 14**

_**Le calme avant la tempête**_

Les deux dernières semaines étaient passées à une vitesse vertigineuse. Nadrelan savourait son dernier jour de vacances. En effet, le lendemain, c'était la rentrée. Elle sortit de la cour et posa sa serviette de bain sur l'herbe devant le lac. Elle plongea la tête la première dans les eaux claires. Chaque jour c'était la même chose, elle s'accordait un peu de sport. Elle adorait nager, et parfois, le calamar géant venait la voir. Dumbledore lui avait recommandé de ne pas s'approcher trop du fond, car il y avait un petit peuple sous marin qui détestait qu'on les dérange. Au bout d'une heure, Nadrelan se rapprocha du bord et sortit de l'eau. Mais elle ne vit pas sa serviette. Elle regarda aux alentours mais aucun signe d'elle. Un ricanement sonore se fit entendre derrière un arbre. Malefoy riait appuyé sur le tronc, la serviette sous le bras. La jeune fille se dirigea droit sur lui. Il l'a dévorait des yeux à chaque mouvement. Lorsqu'elle fut à une bonne distance, il lui lança :

Pas mal ton maillot de bain !

Rends moi ma serviette Malefoy !

Viens la chercher !

Elle s'approcha un peu plus et prit sa serviette, mais Drago la gardait toujours bien en main.

Lâches là !

S'il te plais ! dit-il d'un air narquois.

Tu peux rêver !

Drago tira le tissu qui était dans les mains de la jeune fille et courut vers le château. Nadrelan trempée et exténuée décida de ne pas dépenser de l'énergie pour lui. Elle rentra dans sa salle commune en se demandant bien ce qu'il faisait là. Elle passa la porte du dortoir, et se changea. La jeune fille descendit et vit Malefoy assit sur le canapé en cuir vert. Elle se croyait en pleins cauchemar. Lorsqu'il entendit une marche craquée, il se retourna, la serviette à la main, avec un grand sourire.

Que fais tu ici ?

Et bien mon père ne pouvait pas me conduire au Poudlard express demain, il a donc décidé de m'envoyer ici en calèche.

Tien, dit il en lui rendant la serviette, elle sent très bon.

La jeune fille soupira, et s'en empara d'un geste vif.

Drago ça ne va pas recommencer comme l'année dernière ?

A toi de le décider. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire.

NON !

Et bien cela durera jusqu'à ce que tu dise oui ! Ces yeux pétillaient de malice.

Elle sortit de la salle commune en claquant de rage la porte. A priori l'année serait bien plus dure que la précédente. Drago avait l'air parfaitement en forme et il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

* * *

**Fin du Tome I**

* * *

_Et voilà... nous y sommes _

_(prend une voix d'hotesse de l'air)_

_j'espère que ce premier tome vous a fait passé un agréable moment..._

_N'oubliez pas de répondre à ma petite question (cf note de l'auteur)_

_Et puis si vous voulez spéculer sur ce qu'il va se passer dans le prochain tome n'hésitez pas... ça me donnera du courage pour continuer !_

_Serelia._


End file.
